Things i'll never say
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Naruhina, Leesaku, shikaino, nejiten,The things the girls won't say to the guys. Chirstmas ficSong fic Things i'll never say by Avil lagvine. [oneshot]WARNGING: lots of cuteness!


Things I'll never say

By

Naruto4life

Author's note: This is song fic! My very first song fic! So sorry if I messed it up! But no flamers because my replies back to flamers are stupid and unless you want a stupid argument no flaming!

* * *

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pullin' at my clothes_

_I'm tryin to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_And I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah..._

* * *

The cold air stung my nose but I didn't notice. The freezing snow numbed my feet even if I had boots on but I didn't care. The sun glittering of the ice formed a beautiful scene around me but my attention was somewhere else. In front of me stood the door where he lived. I took a deep breath and watched my exhale turn in to a white fog. I reached to knock but quickly pulled away rethinking on what I was about to do.

All the worst things that could happen went flying threw my head. I had gotten this far. Again I reached up to the door. I almost pulled away but took another breath and continued. When I was only a few inches away from knocking the door swung open.

I quickly shut my eyes and hugged the package I was holding. "Oh Hi Hinata! I didn't know you were out here" I opened one and saw my feet then I opened the other. I slowly looked up to be greeted with his happy smile. "N-naruto"

A look of confused flashed across his face. "I-I um… well… I came…" I started pulling at the sleeve of my jacket and avoided his gaze. "I just…wanted…to…um..s-say….hi" I bit my lip. That's not the real reason I came. Naruto must think I'm really dumb now. "Oh well I have to go now so I'll talk to you late-Hey what's that?" I followed his gaze to the box nestled in my arm. "Oh!" My cheeks started to burn. "T-this…. Well..um..It's…your…well…C-chirtmas…present" I held it out to him. He smiled. "Thanks hinata! I have yours too… just hold on a second" He ran into his house and left me dumbfounded. _F-For me? _I looked around for a second. Then I started playing with my hair. I small smile crossed my lips.

Then Naruto came back with a box. He held it out to me. I stepped back a little. "It's for you! I got a Chirstmas present for everybody, since you're here I thought I'd give it to you" I looked at the box. It had ramen wrapping paper. I could have giggled but held it back. My blush grew a little more as wrapped my fingers around it.

"T-thank you" I managed to say. "Well Bye Hinata!" He waved and ran toward town. I held the box close. "Thanks you…" I whispered. Then I made my way back to my house. That meant so much to me. My heart felt like it wanted to burst. But I could never tell him.

The things I'll never say.

* * *

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind_

_If it ain't comin' out we're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

* * *

The blue swirled around him and I felt like I was watching in slow motion. I watched this everyday during trained but it always amazed me. He worked so hard to achieve this and I admire him for that. His hair stopped spinning and lay motionless on his back. He opened his eyes. I smiled those eyes held so much in them that no one took the type to see. It was training and wasn't supposed to be deep but to me it was. It showed everything about a person by the way they fight.

But I couldn't take my eyes off him. Just watching him or being near him would satisfy me. "Ten ten…" I bounced back to reality. "Hm?" He walked over to me. "How was my Katien?" It was so perfect. I wanted to tell him how beautiful it is and that his hard work showed and that one day his destiny will be changed. "It was better then last time" Was all I could mange. So many things I wanted to say and so many questions I wanted to ask but it was easier to keep quiet. "Well I have to go to the Hyuuga Christmas party so I'll see you around" I smiled and nodded.

He turned around and walked toward town. "Oh hey Neji" He looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing after the Christmas party?" He looked down as to think. "Nothing" I smiled. This was one thing I could say. "You want to come to my house and have a Christmas dinner?" Neji looked around. "Sure" I didn't think my smiled could get any bigger but I proved myself wrong. "Okay! Just come to me house" He nodded and kept walking.

The things I'll never say.

* * *

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _

_Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say

* * *

_

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I saw so many imperfections that I couldn't fix all in one night. But I try to make myself look perfect as I could get. I pulled out my make up and found the right colors. I smoothly rubbed the lip gloss on and powdered on the blush. I used a little bit of mascara and the right eye shadow. I picked out earrings that matched my dress perfectly. I did my hair as cute as possible and plucked a few stray eye brow hairs. I thought that was enough. I was pretty in most people eyes but never in my own.

I felt a bit nervous about tonight but it shouldn't be that big. Then I heard a knocking on my door. I held my breath as my dad got it. "Ah The Nara family!" I could hear my dad shout. I exhaled and ran to my room. Was my hair okay? "Ino Come down here!" I looked at the door. This should be a piece of cake just friends getting together for dinner. I took a deep breath and went downstairs. I smirked as Shikamaru in a tie came into view.

We greeted each other and our parents went to the next room. I grabbed his tie. "Ha you look funny in a tie" Shikamaru signed and said is all too famous words. "Troublesome…" I dropped his tie. Those words were music to my ears. I liked being troublesome, especially for him. I would never say that too him though. He turned around and went into the kitchen where are parents were gathered. In the brighter light in our kitchen I saw him better. His all too cute eyes and floppy hair. The laziness in his walk and the was the light shaded his face or how brown his hair was or how handsome he looked in a tie. But these are things I would never say. But he was worth not telling him. I was a difficult person and I choose not to tell him. But I wish I could.

* * *

_The things I'll never say._

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect _

_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_

_Yeah...

* * *

_

I never got tongue tied. I was never one to hold back anything before. But this was different from all those other times. I never stuttered before or stumbled over my words but this was different. It was a simple action. I was just going to give him a Christmas present. He has worked hard over the years and I thought he deserved something from me. I saw him working to improve himself again. I admire his strength and how determined he was to be a good ninja. The way he went about making everything seem easy and happy. The way he was never down and always looked on the bright side.

So I bought him something for Christmas. I went to give it to him and I tripped and fell straight into him. I was running and so I pushed him pretty hard we were both on the ground. That's when I saw his face in the light for the first time. That's when I lost my words. "Sakura… Are you okay?" I suddenly didn't want to looked stupid so I quickly tried to get up. "Yeah… sorry about that" I dusted the dirt of my skirt.

I picked up the gift I bought him and handed it to him. "This…is…um…a…Christmas gift…For… y-you." He smiled. "Thank you!" He jumped in the air and then took it. Always being happy that's him. I smiled. I could say so many things to him right now. But now wasn't a good time and maybe never but I wish I could say them right now. It felt almost dreamy watching him smile at me. Those were the

Things I'll never say.

* * *

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you--away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I want to see you go down--on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say

* * *

_

"Naruto, I guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say"

"Shikamaru, If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to say"

"Neji, I want to see go down—on one knee marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say"

"Lee, These things I'll never say"

**These things I'll never say**


End file.
